Rivetra Week
by ghoststories
Summary: Colección de relatos relacionados con la pareja de Levi y Petra con motivo de la Rivetra Week, que tuvo lugar del 22 al 29 de enero de 2017.
1. Realeza

**DÍA 1;**

 **REALEZA.**

—¡Espera!

La joven de desordenados cabellos castaños corrió estrepitosamente a lo largo del pasillo. El azabache, aunque sabía que le estaba llamando a él, la ignoró por completo hasta que ella le tiró del brazo con una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Estaba desesperada.

—Por favor.—suplicó ella.

—No pienso participar en tu obra de mierda.

—Por favor, Levi. ¡Nos hemos quedado sin personaje principal! ¡Erd se ha roto una pierna, entiéndelo!

—Pues haz otro casting, a mí qué me cuentas.

—¡No hay tiempo de organizar otro casting! la obra es en menos de dos semanas y eres la única persona que conozco que puede aprenderse el texto para esa fecha...

—Oh, venga ya. Seguro que hay alguien por ahí que quiere el papel. No me jodas, Hanji.

La mirada de la castaña se oscureció.

—Nadie más aparte de Erd se presentó para el papel...—dijo bajando considerablemente el tono de voz.

Al ver que Levi no decía nada, Hanji volvió a hablar.

—Si lo haces...prometo que limpiaré tu casa. Entera.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—No es suficiente.

—¡No te volveré a pedir dinero nunca más!—Levi negó con la cabeza.—Ehhh...¡Me ducharé todos los días!

Levi la miró y frunció el ceño durante unos segundos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—suspiró.

Los ojos de Hanji se agrandaron.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!—La chica se abalanzó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.—¡Gracias!—dijo emocionada, al borde de las lágrimas.

El azabache la apartó con desprecio.

—También quiero que dejes de tocarme.—Dijo colocándose de nuevo la chaqueta.

Hanji asintió frenéticamente, sacándose un paquete de folios de la mochila y entregándoselos.

—Tu parte es la que está subrayada. Eres un simple campesino que salva a la princesa del reino del ataque de unos gigantes desnudos que devoran humanos. Después de eso, aprovechando el caos, la princesa se escapa del castillo y te busca porque se ha enamorado de ti. Juntos os marcháis del reino y os vais a vivir juntos al monte y sois felices para siempre. Fin.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda te has fumado? ¿Gigantes desnudos?

Hanji se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve un sueño en el que aparecían esos monstruos, así que pensé que sería buena idea.

—Lo que sea. Tú asegúrate de cumplir tu parte del trato.

Hanji asintió con una sonrisa.

—Mikasa y Eren serán los reyes. Gunther, Nanaba y Auruo serán soldados del reino que lucharán contra los gigantes y Farlan e Isabel serán los hermanos del protagonista. Ah, y Petra será la princesa.

Levi alzó una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la muchacha al ver aquel gesto.

—No, no es nada.

—Bueno. Pues ensayamos esta tarde a las cinco. ¡Nos vemos en la puerta del instituto!.—Se despidió Hanji animadamente.

* * *

Petra se había cambiado de ropa unas tres veces ya. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no sabía si era porque al día siguiente actuarían delante de todo el instituto o porque Levi estaba por llegar a su casa.

Habían quedado ellos solos para hacer el último ensayo antes del día de la obra, a pesar de que no era del todo necesario.

No solían quedar a solas, de hecho, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo habían hecho. Pero desde luego, nunca habían quedado en una casa.

Petra se recordó a sí misma que no era una cita, que sólo habían quedado para ensayar y nada más. Pero era inevitable preguntarse por qué, sabiendo que Levi odiaba perder el tiempo, accedió a practicar de nuevo con ella. Teniendo en cuenta que la obra era cosa de Hanji le pareció algo extraño.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionándose sus razones porque llamaron al timbre. Petra suspiró nerviosa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Levi allí con su característico semblante serio.

—Hola, Levi. Pasa.—Invitó Petra con una sonrisa cálida a la vez que nerviosa.

El azabache se adentró en la casa, notando lo limpia que estaba esta.

' _'Al menos no es como la de Hanji'',_ pensó Levi.

Petra le llevó hasta el salón, tomando asiento en el sillón.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué parte quieres que ensayemos?—Preguntó él.

—Pues...eh, creo que podríamos ensayar la parte en la que la princesa va a buscar al campesino...

Levi asintió, a lo que Petra comenzó a recitar sus líneas de memoria.

En realidad se sabían el texto palabra por palabra. Les salía a la perfección, a pesar de que Levi se había incorporado a la obra hacía poco tiempo. Al cabo de una hora ya habían practicado una y otra vez las escenas en las que salían juntos.

Levi hojeó el texto de nuevo y lo volvió a dejar encima de la mesa.

—¿Y se dejamos esto de una vez? A este paso voy a acabar por recitarlo en sueños.—Suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Ya nos lo sabemos de memoria.—Petra se tapó el rostro mientras bostezaba, cansada. Encendió la tele para dar algo de ambiente y fue a la cocina a por algo de picar.

—¿Cola o Nestea?

—Cola.—respondió él, poniéndose algo más cómodo en el sofá y sacando su móvil.

Petra volvió al salón y dejó un bol de patatas fritas y las bebidas encima de la mesa. Después, se dejó caer a su lado, sintiéndose menos nerviosa que cuando llegó.

—Menos mal que ya hemos terminado con los exámenes finales, si no me hubiera explotado la cabeza de tanta información.—suspiró ella.

—Cierto. Aunque de todas formas no le veo el sentido a hacer una obra de teatro. Todos sabemos que la gente va a verla sólo para perder clase.

Petra se encogió de hombros.

—No sé...a mí me gusta actuar.

Su pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de Petra, al cual le empezaron a llegar unas cuantas notificaciones de golpe.

Ella tomó su móvil y comenzó a leer los mensajes de Hanji.

 **''Petra''**

 **''Oye, necesito una cosa. Resulta que he modificado un poco la obra''**

 **''El caso es que he añadido una escena de beso entre la princesa y el campesino. Pienso que le añadiría dramatismo y quedaría muy bien. Es justo cuando llega a la casa de él y le dice que quiere que escapen juntos. Entonces el campesino la besa. ¿bien? Díselo a Levi, porfa.''**

Levi observó el rostro asombrado de Petra conforme ella leía los mensajes.

—Oh, mierda.—Dijo entre dientes.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí. Mira esto.—Murmuró la joven tendiéndole su teléfono.

—Será capulla...—Farfulló Levi tras leer la conversación.

Petra suspiró algo incómoda. Sabía que en el fondo las razones de Hanji para añadir esa escena iban más allá de una simple cuestión de dramatismo.

Demonios.

Levi rió entre dientes al ver la reacción de Petra, quien se encontraba mirando al suelo. Ella no lo notaba, pero sus mejillas se estaban tornando de un color carmesí que le hacían parecer aún más tierna de lo que ya era. Le hacía gracia que se pusiera de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una obra de teatro y estaban actuando.

Petra elevó su cabeza para mirarle al escuchar que reía levemente.

—¿Hmm?-murmuró ella.

Levi rápidamente la tomó de la nuca, atrayéndola aún más a él para juntar sus labios y ella respondió tímidamente al beso.

Poco después se separaron y Petra le sonrío sorprendida a lo que Levi le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Pasa algo, Petra?

Ella simplemente rió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

—Verás, no quería que la primera vez que lo hiciera fuera en una obra de teatro cutre.—Explicó.

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y las mejillas ardiendo.

Un poco después, ella levantó su cabeza y se acercó de nuevo a él para besarle otra vez. Levi intensificó el beso atrayéndola más a él.

—¿Le gustaría seguir ensayando, amable campesino?—Murmuró ella entre risas, juntando sus frentes al separarse.

—Me encantaría, su majestad.


	2. Padres

**DÍA 2;**  
 **PADRES**

—Ni de coña.—se escuchó al otro lado del apartamento.

Petra puso los ojos en blanco. Caminó hacia el dormitorio de su novio dando grandes zancadas y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Se puede saber por qué eres así? Ni que te fueran a comer, Levi.

Levi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te dije que no voy a ir. Puedes ir tú sola si quieres.—Dijo enfadado.

Petra bufó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había adentrado en el cuarto y le había propinado un golpe con el cojín que estaba encima de la cama.

—De ninguna manera te voy a dejar solo en nochebuena, además es la víspera de tu cumpleaños. Mis padres tienen muchas ganas de conocerte, así que vas a cenar en mi casa quieras o no.

—Que no. Prefiero quedarme aquí solo y hacer maratón de Juego de Tronos.

Petra le tiró el cojín a la cara.

—Se suponía que íbamos a hacer maratón juntos.—Dijo simulando estar dolida.-...Pero ya en serio, Levi. De verdad quiero que vengas...por favor...

—Ughh...Ya veremos.—Suspiró.

Petra sonrió satisfecha y se lanzó a sus brazos.

* * *

Levi caminaba desganado por las frías calles aquel 24 de diciembre. Se dejaba arrastrar por su novia, la cual andaba alegremente tirando del brazo de Levi mientras le comentaba pequeñas anécdotas que le habían sucedido cuando vivía en ese barrio.

Aquella ciudad les pillaba un tanto lejos de la suya. Levi y Petra vivían juntos en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, y lo cierto es que comenzaron siendo solamente compañeros de piso ya que el alquiler era demasiado caro para que una sola persona viviera allí.

Llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero Levi siempre se las había ingeniado para evitar conocer a sus suegros...hasta aquel día.

Levi suspiró cuando vio que estaban justo enfrente de aquel dúplex que debía ser el hogar de los Ral.

—Aún estoy a tiempo de irme. ¿Que tal si les dices que me he puesto enfermo?

—Ni soñarlo.—Dijo seria.—Venga ya... ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, si se puede saber?

—Probablemente intentarán matarme al ver que alguien como yo les ha quitado a su inocente Petra.—Bromeó Levi observando los cuidados exteriores de aquel lugar.

—No, probablemente quieran matarte el día que decidamos tener un hijo, no hoy.—Rió ella.—Pero estoy segura de que les caerás bien por el simple hecho de que me haces feliz.-acto seguido Levi la miró y Petra le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

El padre de Petra les recibió a los pocos segundos de que tocaran el timbre. El hombre abrazó a su hija tras exclamar su nombre, pues llevaba bastante tiempo sin verla. Levi simplemente se quedó estático observando aquella escena familiar.

Cuando se separaron, Petra corrió a abrazar a su madre mientras que el hombre se acercaba a Levi y le estrechaba la mano.

—Uh. Levi Ackerman. Encantado.—Dijo un tanto incómodo, pues el hombre le inspeccionaba un tanto serio.

—Encantado de conocerte, Levi. Mi nombre es Thomas Ral.

Aquel hombre no debía tener más de cincuenta años. Tenía el pelo de un tono más oscuro que el de Petra y los ojos negros. En su cara tenía unas pequeñas arrugas que demostraban el paso de los años en la piel de aquel hombre.—Y ella es Lauren, mi esposa.—Dijo mirando a la mujer que se separaba del abrazo de su hija para hacerse paso y saludar al muchacho. Tenía el cabello rizado y rubio recogido en un ligero tocado y unos grandes ojos ambarinos, iguales a los de Petra.

—Un placer conocerte al fin. Petra nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti.—Sonrió amablemente aquella mujer.—Pasad. La cena está casi lista.

Al entrar en la casa Levi se fijó en lo impecable que estaba todo, por lo que se sintió a gusto. Era un lugar bastante acogedor.

Pasaron al comedor, en el que había una gran chimenea encendida. La mesa estaba preparada y decorada al más mínimo detalle.

El Sr. Ral les pidió que tomaran asiento por lo que Levi y Petra se sentaron a un lado de la mesa, justo en frente de los sitios que ocuparían los padres de Petra.

—¿Vino?—Preguntó Thomas, a lo que Levi asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre sacó una botella de un armario y vertió el oscuro líquido a partes iguales en las cuatro copas que había encima de la mesa.

—¡Petra! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?—Dijo Lauren desde la cocina. La joven se levantó y salió del cuarto, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Levi maldijo en sus adentros por tener que quedarse solo en aquel cuarto con su suegro.

Continuó callado mientras dirigía su mirada de aquí para allá para evitar el contacto visual con Thomas. Odiaba profundamente esa situación. Maldición. ¿En qué momento decidí aceptar?

Tomó un trago de aquel vino y vio cómo el hombre se sentaba enfrente de él.

—Bueno... Te estabas preparando para entrar a la policía, ¿no es así?—Preguntó Thomas, a lo que Levi asintió.— ¿Qué tal te va?

—Pues, de momento bastante bien. Las pruebas son en unos meses.

—Ya veo. Seguro que lo consigues.—Sonrió amablemente.

Se extendió un silencio bastante incómodo en la sala. Lo único que se podía oír era el ruido que provenía de la cocina y las voces de las dos mujeres. ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?, se preguntaba Levi.

—Entonces...Las cosas con Petra van muy bien, ¿no?

—Sí. Estamos bastante bien.-Levi no sabía muy bien qué decir. Nunca se le había dado muy bien hablar sobre sus sentimientos, y desde luego le resultaba aún más difícil hacerlo con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo.—Yo... la quiero mucho, Sr. Ral.—Le costó bastante decir aquello. No porque no lo sintiera, simplemente era algo que no solía decir. Él prefería demostrar el amor a decirlo, siempre había sido así, y Petra lo sabía muy bien.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar aquello.

—Lo sé, muchacho. La noto aún más feliz desde que sois pareja.

Por suerte, antes de que Levi pudiera empezar a pensar sobre como podría responder a aquello, Petra y su madre entraron al comedor.

Colocaron una gran fuente de pavo al horno en el centro de la mesa. Lauren sirvió a cada uno y comenzaron a cenar.

Levi se mostraba algo ausente en la conversación mientras que Petra charlaba animadamente con sus padres. Al menos ella está bien, pensó Levi.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué, Petra? La hija de la señora Collins está embarazada.—Comentó Lauren.

—¿En serio? Que bien...-sonrió Petra.—Pero, ¿Anna no tenía mi edad? ¿Y va a tener un hijo tan pronto?

La madre se encogió de hombros.

—Son cosas que pasan. Supongo que vosotros dos tenéis cuidado, o eso espero...no me apetece ser abuela tan pronto.

Petra casi derrama la copa intentando disimular una risa.

—¡Lauren! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—Rió el Sr. Ral.

—Thomas. Viven juntos. ¿En serio crees que nunca han intimado?

Y Levi se atragantó con el pavo.

Petra comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda a la vez que chillaba su nombre. Finalmente, el azabache consiguió expulsar aquel trozo de comida y lo tapó sutilmente con la servilleta.

—Bebe algo, muchacho.—Dijo Thomas algo preocupado

Levi le hizo caso y tomó un trago de su copa, recuperando así la respiración poco después.

—¿Estás bien, Levi?—Preguntó Lauren.

Él asintió.—Sí, no se preocupe.

Prosiguieron con la cena con total normalidad, aunque Levi masticaba todo más de lo necesario, sólo por si acaso.

Llegó la hora del postre y Lauren sacó un plato con algo que en teoría debía ser un pastel. Lo cierto es que tenía una pinta horrible y distaba bastante de resultar apetitoso a la vista.

Levi se echó las manos a la cabeza, metafóricamente, claro.

¿En serio tenía que comerse eso? Suspiró. Casi moría hace un rato, y dudaba de si esa especie de pastel estaba siquiera en buen estado.

—Es una receta de la familia. Tiene un aspecto un tanto peculiar, pero te aseguro que te va a gustar.—La mujer sonrió y se dispuso a partir un trozo para Levi.

No iba a despreciarlo, desde luego. Así que se obligó a sí mismo a tomar el plato y a dar las gracias.

Miró a Petra en busca de ayuda. Ella le dedicó una mirada un tanto pícara y simplemente sonrió.

No le quedaba otra. Así que tomó una cucharada de aquel postre del infierno y se la echó a la boca lo antes que pudo para acabar con la tortura de una vez.

Lo que notó después no fue lo que esperaba. No era un sabor amargo o desagradable, no. Aunque nunca había sido muy fan de los sabores dulces, este pastel sin embargo estaba asombrosamente rico. Era dulce pero sin llegar a ser empachoso.

Tomó otra cucharada. Resultaba que la señora Ral tenía razón.

Petra rió al ver la reacción de Levi.

—¿Te gusta?

Levi asintió.—Está muy bueno, de verdad.

—Sabía que te gustaría.—Lauren sonrió amablemente.

* * *

—Ha sido un placer, Levi.—Thomas estrechó la mano de Levi.—Espero que volváis por aquí pronto.

—Lo mismo digo.—Lauren sonrió.—Cuando vuelvas haré un pastel como el de hoy.

Levi asintió.—Ha sido un placer conocerles. Gracias por la cena.—Dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Petra abrazó a sus padres.

—Adiós, nos vemos pronto.—Sonrió

—Hasta pronto, y tened cuidado que ya es tarde.

—¿A que no ha estado tan mal?—preguntó Petra una vez entraron en el coche.

—Dejando aparte los silencios incómodos y que casi me ahogo, no ha ido tan mal como esperaba.—Levi cerró la puerta dejándose caer en el asiento. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Petra, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

—Gracias por venir, Levi. No te imaginas lo que deseaba que lo hicieras.

Levi se inclinó para besar sus labios tiernamente, acunando su cara entre sus manos.

—Te quiero...-susurró ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.—Feliz cumpleaños.


	3. Tormenta

**DÍA 3;**  
 **TORMENTA.**

Petra suspiró rendida. Llevaban un buen rato llamando a los caballos sin éxito y lanzando bengalas por si alguien rondaba por allí aún. Probablemente el resto de la Legión ya había vuelto a los muros y les habían dado por muertos, al fin y al cabo se habían separado del grupo hacía varias horas y para colmo se habían quedado sin gas.

Ya había anochecido y el cielo nocturno se había tornado de un color grisáceo que denotaba peligro. Petra comenzaba a desesperarse puesto que todo apuntaba a que habría una tormenta.

—¿No crees que los de la legión se habrán llevado a todos los caballos de vuelta? Sería lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta de que son animales bastante caros...así que creo que es mejor dejar de intentarlo.

Levi la ignoró y continuó silbando.

Al cabo de varios minutos, escucharon el sonido de los cascos de un caballo a la lejanía.

—No puede ser.—Dijo Petra incrédula al fijarse bien en la silueta que trotaba a lo lejos. Levi volvió a silbar una vez más, asegurándose de que efectivamente era un caballo.

Petra corrió a acariciar al animal.—Levi...¿te lo puedes creer?

Petra ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle por su nombre cuando estaban a solas, al fin y al cabo era algo tedioso tener que andar con formalidades todo el tiempo y tenían la confianza suficiente como para hablar de alguna que otra cosa cuando no estaban de servicio. Después de haber estado trabajando tantos años en el mismo escuadrón, le era indiferente si Petra se dejaba de formalidades y empleaba un lenguaje más cómodo cuando estaban hablando entre ellos.

Levi le dedicó una mirada de te lo dije y se acercó al animal para tomarlo de las riendas.

—Tiene pinta de que va a caer una buena. Con eso y esta niebla no vamos a poder ir a ningún lado.—Dijo observando el cielo

—Demonios...—Murmuró Petra.—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? ¿Pasar la noche aquí?

Levi asintió.

—Aunque por la noche los titanes normales no actúan, tampoco podemos fiarnos del todo. Además, es peligroso cabalgar con tan poca visibilidad y con una tormenta.—Se escuchó tronar, justo como si el cielo le estuviera dando la razón a Levi.

—Está bien...—Suspiró la muchacha, no muy convencida.—Creo que deberíamos buscar algo de madera para encender un fuego. Hay una cueva no muy lejos de aquí.

* * *

Cuando aún estaban recogiendo ramas por el bosque, comenzó a diluviar. Levi le gritó a Petra que volviera adentro, pero ella no le hizo caso. Corrió bosque adentro donde habían dejado otro pequeño montón de leña y lo recogió como pudo, ocultando aquellas ramas bajo su capa para evitar que se mojaran. Le costó encontrar el camino de vuelta, ya que con la niebla no veía casi nada.

—¡¿Se puedes saber en qué mierda estás pensando?!—Exclamó Levi, quien había salido fuera a buscarla. La cogió del brazo y cuando llegaron a la cueva, Petra dejó caer esas pequeñas ramas al suelo. Por suerte, con eso y lo que habían recogido antes les duraría para bastante rato.

Levi, cabreado, le lanzó su propia capa.

—Quítate la tuya y esa chaqueta si no quieres pillar una hipotermia y ponte esto.

Acto seguido, tomó aquellos troncos e intentó encender un fuego.

Petra hizo lo que dijo y, al cabo de un rato cuando el fuego ya estaba finalmente encendido, extendió su ropa cerca para que se secara.

Se acercó a la pequeña hoguera y se calentó como pudo. Estaba tiritando, ya que se había calado de arriba a abajo.

—No vamos a conseguirlo, ¿verdad?... Si no morimos de frío esta noche, de todas formas no nos queda gas. Y ni siquiera sabemos a cuánta distancia estamos de los muros.—Murmuró la muchacha bastante seria observando el hipnótico fuego, sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.

Levi se acomodó a su lado y suspiró.

—Habrá que intentarlo al menos.—Dijo simplemente.

Petra se apoyó sobre su hombro. No, ese contacto físico no era algo normal y definitivamente no lo habría hecho si hubieran estado en otra situación. Pero Petra se sentía muy débil en aquel momento y sólo necesitaba consuelo, aunque éste fuese mínimo.

—Tengo tantas cosas por hacer...—Murmuró.—No quiero dejar a mi padre solo. No tiene a nadie más, ¿sabes—Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual apartó frustrada.—Pero no creo que vaya a salir de esta.

La pelirroja estaba muy débil. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal y sus labios habían tomado un color morado. No podía dejar de tiritar, no cómo Levi, puesto que él no se había mojado demasiado aunque también tenía frío.

Petra siempre se mostraba optimista en ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que Levi se dio cuenta de que esa vez se había rendido por completo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Levi decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Te será más fácil conciliar el sueño si el fuego está aún encendido.

Petra se encogió de hombros.—¿Y tú que?

—Estaré despierto por si acaso mientras tú duermes. Luego cambiaremos los turnos, si quieres.

Se tumbaron espalda contra espalda en aquel incómodo suelo, junto a la hoguera. La ropa de Petra aún no se había secado, por lo que Levi le cedió su chaqueta también. Si seguía sin tomar calor tendría consecuencias muy graves, así que Petra la aceptó sabiendo que oponerse no le serviría de nada. Le quedaba un poco grande, así que escondió parte de su rostro debajo de la chaqueta y aspiró su olor, tratando de calmarse. De pronto notó el brazo de Levi rodearla por encima.

Se quedó inmóvil.

—La chaqueta no abriga una puta mierda.—Se excusó por aquel espontáneo gesto.

Petra se giró hacia el otro lado para poder abrazarse desde enfrente y así aprovechar más el calor. Entonces Levi comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre el hombro de ella. Pensó que eso la tranquilizaría un poco puesto que a él le funcionaba cuando su madre se lo hacía de pequeño.

Continuaron en la misma posición durante un buen rato mientras escuchaban atentamente el ruido de la tormenta.

Petra suspiró y se acurrucó un poco más contra su pecho.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.—Murmuró ella, sin importarle si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no, y sin intentar suavizar el impacto de aquella declaración cambiando las palabras por unas menos fuertes. Ella lo sentía de esa manera y simplemente quería ser clara.—Siento tener que soltarlo en este momento, pero no quería morirme sin decírtelo.

Levi, sorprendido, se quedó estático tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—Petra...—Suspiró.—No vas a morir. No por el momento.

Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, y de ese modo trató de decirle que él sentía lo mismo. Que en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos trató evitarlos, que lo había estado intentando hasta ese mismo momento, y que la quería. Trató de decirle todo eso sin usar palabras.

Y al parecer Petra lo entendió porque lo siguiente que supo era que sus labios estaban presionados contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos tomándola de la nuca, profundizando aquel beso y se maldijo mil veces por haber sido un idiota y no haber hecho algo mientras pudo.

Notó los labios de Petra separarse de los suyos cuando un par de frías lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ella.

Él la acurrucó un poco más contra su pecho para que dejara de llorar.

—Duerme.—Ordenó.—No te voy a dejar sola.

Y finalmente, Petra cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo un rato después.

Levi se mantuvo despierto toda la noche velando su sueño, comprobando de vez en cuando si seguía helada y vigilando por si algo ocurría. Dejó de llover a las cuantas horas y la niebla se disipó. Levi calculó que quedaban poco menos de dos horas para el alba, por lo que decidió que era una buena idea aprovechar la oscuridad para tomar el caballo y volver a los muros.

Petra había recuperado algo de color mientras dormía. Eso era en parte gracias a que Levi no la dejó en toda la noche, puesto que temía que pudiera volver a tomar frío si se separaban.

—Eh.—Zarandeó suavemente su brazo.—Despierta.

—¿Hmm?—Murmuró ella somnolienta.—¿Ocurre algo?

—Tenemos que irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí cuando amanezca.

Petra se incorporó, quitándose la chaqueta y capa de Levi para después alcanzar su ropa y ponérsela.

—Toma.—Dijo levantándose y entregándole sus cosas.—No deberías haberme dado esto...seguro que has pasado frío.

—Tonterías.—Le restó importancia a la vez que se colocaba la chaqueta y la capa encima de ésta.

—Oye, Levi.—Él se giró para mirarla.—Gracias...—Dijo con la visita en el suelo.—Gracias por todo. Siento haber sido una imprudente.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Ahora volvamos a casa. No se tú pero a mí me apetece darme un baño de agua ardiendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Petra.

—Sí...volvamos a casa.

Se montaron a lomos del caballo. Petra se agarró a él y comenzaron a cabalgar.

El suelo estaba totalmente embarrado y, aunque la niebla se había disipado, seguía sin haber una visibilidad demasiado buena.

Unos débiles rayos de sol se dejaban ver entre las nubes cuando al fin divisaron la muralla Rose de fondo.

Petra sonrió débilmente.

—Lo hemos conseguido...joder, hemos llegado.

Unos soldados de la Guarnición les vieron llegar y les abrieron las puertas.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Petra se encontraba en su cuarto, ya que le habían recomendado reposo.

Estaba tumbada en su cama cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Soy yo.—Dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien.

—Adelante.—Algo más animada que antes, sonrío al ver a Levi entrar y le hizo un sitio para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—Preguntó el azabache tomando asiento en el borde de su cama.

—Estoy bien.—Dijo ella.—¿Y tú?

Él asintió.

—Me alegro.—Sonrió ampliamente. Le tiró de la manga indicándole que quería que se tumbara a su lado, a lo que Levi obedeció, sintiéndose un tanto extraño al hacerlo. Él suspiró y la abrazó un poco con cuidado. Petra sonrió y le miró tiernamente.

—No pienso dejar que vuelvas a salir afuera cuando llueva. ¿Me has oído?—La estrechó entre sus brazos.

Petra rió.

—Levi. ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche...?—Pidió, notando como sus propias mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí.

-Uh.—El mayor acarició suavemente su cabello.—Sí. Lo haré.


	4. Recuerdos

**DÍA 4;**

 **RECUERDOS.**

Los primeros acordes de la canción sonaban por sus desgastados auriculares y acariciaban sus tímpanos. Él cerró los ojos y se permitió salir por cuatro minutos y veintisiete segundos de su rutina para darle su lugar a los recuerdos que desesperadamente llamaban a su puerta. Se tumbó en el frío colchón.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Comenzaron a pesarle los pulmones conforme los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Notaba cómo dejaba a la persona que era ahora para viajar en el tiempo y saltar entre imagen e imagen, recuerdo y recuerdo, aroma y aroma y volvía a ser lo que fue, a sentir lo que sintió, a vivir lo que vivió.

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana de junio en la que despertó por primera vez a su lado. Los de esa tarde de diciembre en la que simplemente cogieron el coche y conducieron autopista arriba escuchando Chasing Cars con el volumen al máximo.

Y se olvidaban del mundo.

Los recuerdos de aquel concierto. Los de aquella tarde de otoño en la que fueron a las vías, simplemente para estar en el lugar más alto. Juntos.

Los de aquel noviembre en el que no paraba de llover, en el que todo se inundaba, en el que aprendieron a ser el salvavidas del otro. En el que aprendieron a nadar contracorriente.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, la forma en la que le miraba cuando le decía que le quería. La forma de sus labios, el sonido de su risa, su aroma. El tacto de su mano sobre la suya, el tono de su voz cuando le decía que lo único que tenía claro era _él_. Sus bromas pesadas, sus pies pequeños, sus besos.

 _All that I am_  
 _All that I ever was_  
 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Le quemaba la garganta, parecía como si fuera a estallar, junto con todo su mundo. Pero aun así, decidió esbozar una última sonrisa melancólica antes de que terminara la canción. Aunque ella ya no estuviera. Su recuerdo seguía siendo la única razón por la que hacerlo de vez en cuando.


	5. Aventura

**DÍA 6;**

 **AVENTURA**

Justo al segundo de entrar en aquel lugar, Levi se arrepintió profundamente de haberle hecho caso a Hanji.

Él no solía ir a fiestas. Odiaba las multitudes, y más si encima de fondo sonaba música estridente y estúpida que le hacía querer destrozar el estéreo a martillazos. Pero su amiga le había obligado a asistir. Según ella, se iba a pudrir dentro de su apartamento y nunca encontraría novia. A Levi en realidad no le importaban esas cosas. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en solitario y no era algo que quisiera cambiar, pero las constantes súplicas de su amiga al final hicieron que Levi se hartara y accediera a ir a aquella fiesta, más que nada para que se callase de una vez.

Aquel local era lo más cutre que había visto en su vida, y eso que había ido a pocas fiestas. Habían colgado algunos carteles en las paredes a modo de decoración, pero no les había salido demasiado bien. Los trozos de cartulina se estaban despegando y algunas letras se habían caído y yacían en el suelo, siendo pisoteadas por la muchedumbre que se movía al ritmo de la música.

Hanji arrastró a Levi adentro del bajo, que era del primo de un amigo suyo, y le dirigió hacia una esquina donde se encontraban Erwin y los demás.

—¡Pero mira quién ha venido! ¡El mismísimo Levi Ackerman ha decidido salir de su cueva para hacer algo de vida social!-exclamó Erwin al verle llegar junto a Hanji. Le saludó dándole una palmada en la espalda. Se notaba que ya se le había subido el alcohol a la sangre, pues se mostraba bastante menos formal que de costumbre.

—Hola a ti también, Erwin.—Saludó Hanj,i golpeándole suavemente en la espinilla.

—Oh, perdón. Me ha extrañado tanto verle aquí que ni me fijé en ti.—Bromeó Erwin, acercándose a ella para saludarla.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.—Menuda mierda de fiesta.—Murmuró, observando a toda la gente que había a su alrededor.

—Pues me da a mí que no va a ser tan mala como crees.—Habló Erwin.

—¿Ah, sí? Sorpréndeme.

—Verás, ha venido Petra.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?—Suspiró el azabache, molesto.

Erwin se limitó a reírse y a tomar otro trago de su copa.

Levi se recargó en la pared, preguntándose en qué cojones estaba pensando cuando accedió a asistir a aquella fiesta de mierda. Le ofrecieron una copa, la cual aceptó sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, era gratis.

Pasados unos diez minutos más o menos un pequeño grupo de personas se acercó a ellos.

—¡Hanji! ¡Al final has venido!—Exclamó una dulce voz que Levi conocía bastante bien. Levi inconscientemente elevó la vista de su teléfono móvil para fijarse en ella.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos se abalanzó sobre su amiga, abrazándola.

—¿Me echabas de menos, pequeñaja?—Preguntó la morena tras separarse de ella.

Petra asintió con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que realzaba su figura, unos botines y una chaqueta de cuero. Aunque su vestimenta era un tanto oscura, la verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien.

Se colocó un mechón de su cabello, ligeramente ondulado, detrás de su oreja. Entpnces se percató de que Levi la observaba fijamente, por lo que caminó unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a él para saludarle.

—Oh, Levi, me alegro de verte aquí. Pensé que no vendrías.—Le saludó, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Ya, yo también pensaba eso.—Se limitó a decir él, tomando un trago de su bebida poco después.

Petra le sonrió levemente y acto seguido se dirigió a saludar al resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, prácticamente todo el mundo estaba ebrio.

La mayoría de la gente, incluyendo también a los más tímidos, se encontraban en el centro de la pista, bailando animadamente al son de la música.

Levi también se encontraba dentro de ese barullo de gente. Se había animado un poco gracias al alcohol, aunque la razón principal por la que se había mezclado entre la multitud era porque fuera de la pista lo único que había eran parejas liándose, y la verdad es que a Levi no le apetecía demasiado quedarse allí quieto mientras esas personas se metían mano justo a su lado.

Finalmente había conseguido encontrar a Hanji y los demás. La mujer se puso a pegar saltos al verle y a agarrarle del brazo para que bailara, a lo que Levi se apartó inmediatamente de mala gana.

De repente, un destello de ojos ámbar se cruzó con los suyos.

Petra estaba junto a Nifa cuando vio a Levi y se acercó a él sonriendo. Ella también había bebido algo de alcohol, aunque no demasiado, sin embargo estaba bastante animada. Se movía levemente al ritmo de la música, pero sus ojos estaban atrapados por los de él.

La tensión entre ellos dos era palpable en el ambiente. A decir verdad, tenían una química bastante notable de la que todos sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta. Petra quiso decir algo pero no pudo, pues se encontraba hechizada por la mirada de Levi, quien tampoco podía quitar ojo de ella. Volvió a sonreír nerviosa a la vez que notaba cómo el calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas. No sabía como, pero estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Pum. Hanji, con la emoción del momento, empujó a Petra para que se besaran de una vez pero el líquido de su copa escapó de ésta salpicando la camisa de Levi.

Petra se tapó la boca sobresaltada, dejando la copa donde pudo y acercándose a él un poco más para tratar de enmendar el estropicio que había causado.

—¡Demonios! lo siento mucho, Levi.—Se disculpó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiar un poco la mancha. Sus rostros estaban ahora más cerca que antes aunque Petra estaba concentrada en su camisa, frotando suavemente el pañuelo contra la tela.

Levi, en vez de maldecir a Hanji o de simplemente irse de allí, se quedó estático observando el rostro de Petra más detenidamente.

Se fijó en sus pestañas largas, en su nariz pequeña y en sus pómulos altos y mejillas sonrojadas, y por último en las comisuras de sus labios. Petra elevó su mirada al sentirse observada y se topó con la de Levi, olvidando al instante cómo respirar. Rápidamente ambos juntaron sus labios casi desesperadamente, olvidando por completo que no estaban solos en aquella habitación. Levi la atrajo más hacia él y en respuesta Petra intensificó el ritmo del beso.

Volvieron a la realidad cuando Hanji se puso a gritar como si de una fan se tratase. Se separaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, todo el mundo les estaba mirando.

* * *

La fiesta fue muriendo lentamente para finalizar con casi todo el mundo tirado en el suelo o llorando, borrachos como una cuba.

A Levi y a Petra por su parte ya se les había pasado el efecto del alcohol. Él se había salido afuera hacía ya un rato cuando ella salió.

Petra se apoyó en la pared junto a él.

—Farlan casi me pota encima.—Comentó la joven a modo de saludo.

—Oh, ¿y no te ha ofrecido un gramo de cocaína o algo?—Bromeó él, aunque mantenía su característico todo de voz serio.

—No, creo que se la ha guardado toda para él.—Rió.

Petra se percató del cigarrillo que llevaba Levi en la mano. Rápidamente lo cogió y se lo llevó a los labios para darle una calada, devolviéndoselo después.

—Uh, ¿quieres uno?

—No, sólo quería probar el tuyo.—Bromeó.

Levi le tendió el paquete y ella tomó un cigarrillo, el cual encendió después con su mechero.

—¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?—Sugirió Petra tras un par de minutos en silencio.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir a las cuatro y media de la mañana, Petra?

—Sígueme, te enseñaré algo.

Y eso hizo. Petra le llevó a las vías.

Lo único que podía destacar de aquel lugar era la distancia que había del suelo. Estaba a una distancia bastante considerable, y si por algún casual alguien se cayera no saldría vivo para contarlo.

Petra se sentó en el borde y Levi hizo lo mismo.

—Esto es algo así como mi lugar secreto. Aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero estar sola.—Explicó con la vista clavada en la luna.

—Si me lo enseñas entonces dejará de ser secreto.

—Quiero compartirlo contigo.

Levi giró su cabeza hacia ella para poder mirarla, y entonces Petra colocó su mano suavemente en su mejilla, acercando su rostro al suyo para poder besarle con ternura. Él respondió de la misma manera, tomando su cara entre sus manos y devolviéndole el beso. Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos.

—Te manché la camisa.—La pelirroja soltó una risa.

—Mereció la pena.—Se limitó a decir él.


End file.
